Secrets of a Teenage Vampire
by Emura
Summary: This story was inspired by another writer. I would love to give a summary but considering that it's a oneshot I can't give anything. Sorry!


A/N: I wrote this in dedication to another writer. Please comment if you like it!

Secrets of a Teenage Vampire

Ginny sat on the window sill, watching as the rain pounded against the glass. _What am I going to do?_ She thought hanging her head in shame._ How am I going to tell my parents? Sure mom probably won't mind, if anything she will be overjoyed, but how am I going to tell dad? _She began to cry, or so it appeared, but tears never fell from her eyes. The door to her room opened. She looked up to see her boyfriend, Noah, walk in. He came over to her, wrapping his big yet gentle arms around her small frame. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with worry. _Oh crap!_ I thought. _I was so worried about mom and dad that I totally forgot to tell Noah the news!_ "Promise me you won't be mad." I said, my blue eyes staring into his pleading him to do as I asked. "Ginny I could never be mad at you. I love you too much to ever be mad at you. Now please tell me what's wrong." I sighed. It was now or never. "Noah, I'm…….pregnant." There I had it out. Now I could take my punishment.

Noah's eyes got big first filled with shock, then with confusion and hurt. "But I don't get it. How could you be pregnant? We never did anything like that!" I looked at him again, if I could cry I would be sobbing by now. "Ginny tell me the truth, when did this happen?" "About a week before we started dating." Noah and I had only been dating for about three months, but we knew from the moment we met that we were meant to be together. It's a soul mate thing. He stared at me still in shock. "I always thought that you wanted to wait." "I did. I still do. I didn't want to become pregnant." I was on the verge of tears, though I know I couldn't shed any. Noah stared at me in shock and then realization mixed with anger came over his pale face. "You were raped weren't you." It wasn't a question. "Yes." I said so quietly that a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear. Good thing Noah and I are not humans. He pulled me into a gentle hug and kissed my forehead. "Ginny baby I'm so sorry. Please tell me who did this so I can make sure they regret it for all eternity." I laughed lightly. "I will, but not right now. Now we need to go tell my parents." The thought of having to tell my father scared both of us.

"Tell us what?" said a voice from the doorway. We turned to see my parents standing in the doorway watching us with questioning eyes. My father was the one who had asked the question. Noah and I threw a quick glance to each other and decided it was best just to blurt it out. No sense beating around the bush. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." It was too fast for human ears, but who said my parents were human. A huge smile came across my mother's face. She ran up and hugged me and Noah before sprinting out of the room, most likely to go shopping for the baby. That left us alone with my dad, who was looking beyond pissed and if looks could kill, Noah would be dead a thousand times over. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" He shouted. That was it. Dad was going to kill my boyfriend. "Daddy, stop it! He didn't do anything!" I shouted back at him. "Like hell he didn't" " I swear on my life I didn't touch Ginny!" "Then who did?!"

"It was Evan!" I shouted. There, it was out. Now maybe dad won't kill Noah. Disbelief, shock, and even more anger came across my father's face. "How is this even possible?" He said, though it was more to himself now. "Vampires shouldn't even be able to have children." I sighed. Leave it to me to be the odd one out. My mother had me when out family was still human and we were turned when I was five years old. I was the only known vampire to grow. Most vampire children stayed the same age forever. I stopped growing when I turned 18, which was less than a year ago but I haven't had anything happen yet so we assumed that my growing had stopped. Ya, I know I'm weird. "I don't know but let's go find mom before she invites the whole city to the baby shower." This brought a smile to his face and we walked downstairs to find my mother. Little did anyone know Evan had heard the whole thing from the window. _Soon, Ginny, I will have you and our child all to myself._

The three vampires walked downstairs to find the house already half decorated in pink and blue decorations, which was impressive considering the house was huge, and that she had just found out. "I'm guessing by your mother's reaction that you are keeping it?" said my dad, though he wouldn't look at me while he said it. "Yes." I replied laying a protective hand on the little bump on my stomach. "Oh honey I'm so happy for you! I can't believe that I'm going to be a grandma." My mother hugged me. Both of my parents looked a Noah, their unsaid question clear in their eyes. Would he stay or would he leave? "Don't worry I have no plans on leaving. I will help raise the child as if it was my own."

"Too bad it's her that won't be sticking around." We all turned to the door where, to our surprise and disgust, stood Evan. "Ginny, darling, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He said, making it sound sweet but it just made me want to puke, and not in morning sickness. "Why the hell would you want to know I was pregnant anyway?! You raped me then left me!" I saw my father's eyes grow wide with shock and then rage. "But I'm back now baby and you are coming with me." Evan said. He started at me and made a grab at my arm, but Noah and dad were there instead. "Like hell she will." said Noah as he stepped in front of me. "Is that a challenge?" Evan said cockily. "I would suggest you run and maybe we can make your death a quick one." This time my father spoke, his usually gentle voice now laced with danger. "Like you could even kill me." Evan said laughing. "Wanna bet?" "Bring it on, old man.

In less than half-a-second my father and boyfriend launched themselves at my bastard of an ex-boyfriend. I watched the fight unravel. To human eyes it would have just appeared as a blur. But to my vampire eyes I could tell that my father and boyfriend were clearly winning. All of a sudden a flame erupted in our living room. I could see an object lying motionless in the fire but it took me a second to realize what it was. I gasped in surprise. Noah was at my side in a second. "Don't worry Ginny it's over. He won't bother us anymore." I began to dry sob into Noah's chest, thankful that it was over. "Noah, take Ginny upstairs so she can calm down. Her mother and I will clean up down here." My father gave us a comforting smile and set to work. I smiled back and turned to go up stairs when I felt a poke in my stomach. It caught me off guard. "OH!" Noah looked at me with worried eyes as I laid my hands on my stomach. "What? What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" "Yes, everything is perfect. The baby kicked. It knows that we are going to be safe. "It does?" "It's a mother thing." That comment made my mother smile. I turned back to Noah. "I love you." He said. "I love you too."


End file.
